Pers
by Yorikumi
Summary: Elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide, mais sûrement pas celui d'un renégat de rang S. Pourtant, il était là, jouant les assistants médicaux à l'hôpital et la soumettant sous grande pression, en pleine mission. Comment peut-on tolérer ça, tout en tentant d'éradiquer l'épidémie qui a ravagé la moitié d'un village… ?
1. - Chapter 1 - Pression

_**\- Chapitre I : Pression -**_

Dès l'aurore, elle sortit de l'aubergetrottant menu sur la venelle qui l'avait mené, quelques temps avant, vers le seul gîteaux environs de cette agglomération mal famée et loin d'être pittoresque. La medic-nin leva les yeux au ciel d'un regard qui dégageait une sourde lassitude.

Aussitôt, un vent brutal perça ses défenses. Ses cheveux hirsutes lui voilaient presque la plénitude de la vue. Cependant, elle se sentie bienheureuse que ce ne soit pas une pluie battante qui accompagnait la tourmente présentement. Elle ne portait que sa tenue de combat coutumière, elle n'était, par conséquent, pas prémunie contre le froid ambiant.

En dépit de cela, sa gaité gagna davantage d'ampleur.

Elle sourit satisfaite. Ils n'étaient pas aussi habiles qu'ils laissaient croire, ses outlaws. Ça s'annonçait bien. Son plan pourrait voir son jour d'ici quelques minutes. Et elle se jura de leur bailler un soufflet convenablement placé pour avoir interrompu sa mission. En outre, c'est ce genre de ninjas et de leurs semblables qui sauraient servir pour détendre une fille dotée d'une force colossale et tempérer sa colère.

Ses pas s'accélérèrent peu à peu, et le paysage du village défilait d'une manière étourdissanteà ses côtés.

Elle sentit leur chakra. Un chakra faiblement perceptible et pour le moins singulier. Soudainement, elle se tourna, faisant face à ses poursuivants. Comme elle se doutait, ils étaient quatre sur ses traces. L'un d'entre eux abordait un sourire victorieux, et son arrogance révulsa fortement la medic-nin.

**« Que me voulez-vous ? » **S'énerva-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

**« Ah, tu savaisdonc que nous étions à ta poursuite … » **L'indisposa l'insolent.

**« Et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec vous. » **Tonitrua-t-elle.

**« Si t'es aussi forte que tu le prétends, pourquoi tu nous fuyait ? » **Se railla-t-il.

Déjà le fait qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de dissimuler leur chakraavait indigné la jeune fille. Ça voulait clairement dire qu'ils mésestimaient fermement ses capacités mais ce qui était plus excédant à son point de vue, est certainement leur imagination débordante : croire qu'elle détalait.

**« Quels simples d'esprit... J'aurai pas pu me permettre de provoquer un affrontement dans l'hôtellerie. » **S'exaspéra-t-elle intérieurement.

**«C'est compréhensible. Une jeune fille aussi frêle que toi devrait se méf... »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un kunai effleura son front laissant une blessure profonde, d'où le sang coulait à foison, souillant son visage et lui voilant la vision.

Il fut déconcerté.

Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Comment il n'avait pas pu faire le moindre geste. Pire encore, il n'avait même pas vu le projectile venir alors qu'il se tenait face à son adversaire. L'homme aux cheveux ivoirinssécha brutalement la partie supérieure de sa figure, mécontent de la situation. La lésion s'approfondissait rapidement, rendant l'homme plus fébrile qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Inopinément, un coup de poing le fit propulser au loin. Un coup de poing digne d'un dieu de la s'affalaà terre hurlant de douleur.

Sakura se délectait. Elle haïssait les présomptueux tel que lui. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu en finir avec lui d'un seul coup. _Elle_ n'avait aucune incertitude en cela.

Un jeune homme se présenta en rempart contre elle, brusquement. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu jusque-là. Il venait juste de rejoindre les rangs de ses alliés.

**«Tu me déçois Yuri. » **Exprima le nouveau venu sa contrariété**.**

**« Bon sang ! Aide-moi au lieu de me crier dessus !» **InvectivaYuri contreson camarade.

**« Merde alors ! Regarde un peu… »**

Le dit Yuri se frottait toujours le front bien que l'intensité du calvaire s'était diminuée notablement. Pas réduite mais plutôt prédominée, à cet instant, par celle qu'il venait de recevoir àl'épigastre. Il a su que son attaquant, la femme fluette à la silhouette gracile, va prévaloir par sa force démesurée sur son prochain ennemi.

De soncôté, Sakura considéraque la confrontation ne devait pas perdurer plus longtemps. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air froid et l'expira, dégagent une aura de détermination et de vaillance.L'adversaire face à elle la dévisagea un moment avant de fondre sur sa proie n'ayant pour arme qu'un kunai en sa main droite, mais elle l'esquiva de justesse.

**« Plus rapide que son acolyte, certes, mais pas assez pour m'abattre. »**Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir les dommages qu'a causés son adversaire en se ruant sur elle. Un mur s'était effondré. Il n'avait pourtant pas utilisé ses poignes, un kunai ne devait pas occasionner autant de dégâts à une paroi aussi épaisse que celle-ci.

Le futon. La seule explication qui lui vint à la tête.

**« Va-t'en Sakura. Je m'occupe d'eux. » **Intercéda Sai enfin arrivé.

**« D'accord. Fais attention à toi. »**

Elle partit alors. Un des quatre s'élança vers sa direction. Mais sur le champ, un monstre fantomatique de la toile de Sai fonça sur l'assaillant.

Elle se sentait bizarre, dans un état inhabituel à décamper de la sorte au milieu d'un heurt. Cependant, elle estimait primordial d'arriver au village qui lui est indiqué le plus tôt possible, ce qui la motivait singulièrement.

Le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever. La lune eu tôt fait de lui céder sa place, permettant à un assortiment de nuances de vermillon de s'installer au firmament émerveillant, à présent dégagé. Les nues avaient disparu. Plus aucuns nuages ne brouillait le ciel. Néanmoins Sakura n'apprécia guère le tiédissement du temps. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant un affluent et remplit sa gourde pour boire une gorgée de cette eau cristalline et limpide, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la carte que lui a donné Sai. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remit la feuille dans sa sacoche et reprit le chemin.

Plus elle avançait, plus l'environnement autour d'elle devenait sombre et terne. Il faisait naitre une impression douloureuse d'angoisse, de mélancolie et de malaise qui laissait traverser une fusion de chagrin énigmatique le cœur de la kunoichi. L'équilibre du biotope semblait rompu pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. De temps en autre, l'hiver faisait sortir un autre signe de son arrivée imminente. Les feuilles jaunes jonchaient la terre ocre laissant ainsi les arbres dépouillés. Et le refroidissement se faisait ressentir toujours davantage.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle. » **L'accueillit un jeune homme souriant.

Plus que deux mètres d'intervalle la séparaient des portes de la localité rurale.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent marquant sa sympathie, en un sourire amical, à l'adresse du garde qui l'attendait à son poste. Peut-être avait-t-il su qu'elle faisait partie des medic-nins envoyés de Konoha ?

**« Konoha… ? »**

Instinctivement, elle ramena ses mains au-dessous de la tête, près de sa nuque et tenta de resserrer son bandeau frontal. Subséquemment, elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remis, depuis qu'elle l'a retiré, avant de sortir de l'auberge ou elle avait séjourné avec son coéquipier, l'artiste original.

Elle remua les objets à l'intérieur de son accessoire portatif et en sortit la pièce de tissu puis la mit hâtivement.

**« Bonjour. Je suis ninja médecin de Konoha du pays du feu. » **

Il s'empressa d'éveiller le garde à côté de lui, avec des mouvements brutauxqui mirent le camarde en une humeur irascible.

**« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me secouer comme un prunier ? » **Hurla-t-il.

**« Une medic-nin viens d'arriver ! »**

**« Oh… » **

Il fut stupéfait. Ça réaction était quelque peu confondante. L'arrivée de ceninja parait comme…comme quoi déjà ? Elle n'a pas su l'explication d'un tel comportement.

**« Suivez-moi mademoiselle… ? »**

**« Haruno Sakura. »**

**« Je me nomme Josho Yorimichi. Ravi de vous connaitre.» **

**« Moi de même. »**

**« Excusez ma curiosité mais êtes-vous venue seule ? Je m'attendais à un plus grand nombre de ninjas. Je suppose que le maitre avait bien précisé le degré de la gravité du problème auquel en fais face depuis déjà un mois mademoiselle et… »**

**« …Mais une équipe de ninjas médecins m'avait devancé ! » **S'exclama-t-elle soucieuse.

**« Désolé mademoiselle Haruno, mais personne n'est venu avant vous, du moins, pas en faisant mon tour de garde. Cela dit, j'aurai été mis au courant tout de même si cela s'était produit. »**

Un soupire rebuté s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille.

**« L'hokage avait envoyé une équipe composée de quatre ninjas normalement. » **Déclara-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

**« On va voir. »**

**« Ou est-ce-que on va ? »**Demanda la femme médecin les yeux rivés sur les maisonnettes disséminées un peu partout.

**« En deçà de cette ruelle, c'est la maison du maitre de notre village. Le Chaman. » **L'informa-t-il désignant du doigt le lieu d'habitation.

**« Chaman ! C'est comme même illogique de croire à de telles absurdités. »**Jugea-t-elle au fond d'elle-même. **«Les chamans, ne sont-ils pas supposés pratiquer la guérison déjà ? »**

Un groupe d'individus était posté devant cette demeure criant des mots incompréhensibles accompagnés de pleurs. Et c'était vraiment intolérable et odieux tellement que le vacarme était élevé. Les protestations et les clameurs appuyées se multipliaient, devenant plus retentissantes, quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Sakura et le garde.

**«Bonjour.»**Les accueillit avec timiditéune demoiselle.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce aussitôt.

**« C'est la fille du chaman. » **Annonça le guide avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur un pouf.

Sakura s'assit à son tour sur un autre pouf, sans délai.

**« Celui assis devant la fenêtre c'est son fils aussi. » **Ajouta Josho portant le regard vers un enfant qui parait avoir les dix ans.

La medic-nin se contenta de contempler la décoration et l'agencement des divers meubles du logement, d'un œil subreptice. Elle n'apprécia guère l'ornementation de cette habitation. Son regard se tarda sur le yatagan accroché au mur en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir pareille chose. Mais l'aspect global du mobilier ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Et la lumière faible accroissait fermement son aversion pour ce lieu. Elle sentait que son état de confort et de bien-être psychique diminuait. Elle aurait aimé aussi leur préciser qu'elle a horreur qu'on la fasse attendre longtemps.

**« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Excusez-moi pour ce petit retard.»**Déclara une silhouetteombrée en entrant par la porte du living-room.

Sakura sourit saluant l'individu qui s'avéra être une vielle femme aux cheveux poivre et jeune fille les rejoignit, un plateau en bois dans les mains.

Pendant un certain intervalle, l'adolescente et le ninja restèrent toutes deux taciturnes alors que la femme âgée écoutait posément l'explication que lui exposait Josho. Tout en buvant le contenu de sa tasse de thé,elle laissait échapper des soupirs accablés à chaque fois que ses yeux bridés se posaient sur le chérubin,installé en appui sur lesiège le plus antique, dans cette salle de séjour hors du commun.

**« C'est donc la seule medic-nin arrivée... »** Conclut l'homme.

**« Je vois…Eh bien, cela est inquiétant. Cependant, je vous remercie pour avoir eu le courage de nous venir en aide jeune demoiselle. Votre village est l'un des deux seules à avoir répondu à notre requête. L'autre étant le village caché du sable.»**

**« J'avoue que j'ai failli perdre espoir. » **Ajouta Josho.

**« Josho. Voudrais-tu l'accompagner vers l'hôpital. Je sais qu'elle aimerait se reposer. Néanmoins, j'estime essentiel qu'elle ait une petite idée sur le cas des villageois malades. »**Sollicita la femme, une lueur d'hésitation naissant dans ses yeux.

**« Très bien. » **Approuva Sakura, renforçant son affirmation, d'un hochement de tête.

Les invités s'apprêtèrent à quitter la demeure quand l'enfant qui, jusque-là, était resté muet décida enfin de faire bouger ses cordes vocales, articulant des mots qui ne devaient peut-être pas être dit selon Sakura. Des mots qui ne serviront à rien contre une ninja expérimentée et surtout aussi déterminée et intrépide qu'elle était.

**« Vous ne pourrez rien y faire…Vous ne trouverez pas le remède. Je vous conseille de retourner à votre village saine et sauve, plutôt que de vous mêler dans tout ça. »**

**« Souta ! »**

La dame était clairement furibonde et honteuse de la manière dont son fils venait de s'exprimer.

**« Serait-elle capable de résoudre ce que mon père, lui, le chaman, un guérisseurbénie n'en était pas capable? »**Renchérit-il élevant sa voix de plus belle.

Sa mère allait riposter une fois de plus. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de faire sortir de tels propos. Des propos dont elle croyait au plus profond de son âme mais qu'elle niait catégoriquement, face au monde extérieur. La jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses eut de l'avance sur elle et réussit dès qu'elle eut regardé le jeune enfant à le calmer. Dès que ses prunelles émeraude luisantes rencontrèrent celle du fils du chaman, noires, ternes, et remplit d'uneanimositéinexpliquée, il se pétrifia ne pouvant se résigner à couper ce contact visuel insolite.

**« Je suis venue vous porter de l'aide. Et je ferai de mon mieux afin d'accomplir ceci. Pas pour le fait que c'est ma mission mais parce que je suis médecin. Et un medic-nin doit savoir se sacrifier pour aider des vies. C'est un être qui s'est fait une des plus nobles promesses. Celle de secourir les gens au péril de sa vie. Tout comme ton père dont tu dois être fière ! »**

**« Aider les gens… ?Les soigner… ? C'est ce qui l'a mené vers **_**sa perte**_** ! »**Aboya-t-il.

**« Je m'excuse de son comportement mademoiselle… »**Tenta de nouveau la vielle.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez madame. Je comprends ce qui t'as poussé à dire ça Souta. »**

**« Personne ne me comprends et surtout pas vous qui ne me connait guère, hein ! »**Hurla-t-ildétournant le visage pour cacher les larmes qui y ruisselaient déjà à profusion.

Mais les personnes présentes, toutes sans exception avaient déduit cela puisque l'enfant ne pouvait empêcher ses hoquets de se manifester diligemment, ni redonner à son souffle saccadé un rythme plus régulier.

D'un geste vif, il passa la manche de son tricot rudement par ses yeux essuyant ses pleurs avant de se lever presque en soubresaut et de sortir de la pièce suivit de sa sœur, inquiète et embarrassée.

**« Il est comme ça depuis le décès de monmari. »**Marmonna sa mère les yeux humide.

**« Je suis désolée. »**Exprima Sakura sa compassion alors que le garde contemplait,semblant entré dans une méditation.

Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt entre eux mais la femme du chaman recouvra ses esprits et regarda Sakura et le gardienune dernière fois,en affichant un sourire presque imperceptible au coin de ses lèvres. Pourtant, suffisant à faire sortir Josho de ses profondes pensées.

**« Je vous conduit mademoiselle Sakura. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »**

**« Au revoir… »**

La foule qui criaillait dehors devant la porte n'était plus présente. Et les rues étaient désertes. Seuls quelques badauds déambulaient près d'un groupe de bagarreurs d'où provenaient des bruits à peine audibles pour Sakura et son étaientdéjà au diable vauvert.

**« N'y prêtez pas attention. »** Conseilla Josho pour détourner le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle trouva que l'état de ce village s'avère plus épouvantable qu'elle nele pensait.

**« Les medic-nins ne sont pas les seules personnes manquantes dans ce village. »** Supposa-t-elle. **« Ou peut être que c'est le cas…L'hokage aurait pu envoyer de simple médecin, mais elle a préféré envoyer une équipe de medic-nins, et du nombre de cinq personnes. Elle n'a jamais surévalué une situation... »**

Le garde s'arrêta un instant devant une petite maison et toqua à sa porte. Une petite tête chevelue fit apparition. La porte s'ouvrit entièrement et l'enfant se jeta au cou de Josho qui l'enlaça tendrement.

**« Ma petite choute, c'est qui a la porte ? »**Demanda une voix venant de l'intérieur.

**« C'est oncle Josho ! »**Répondit la fillette avec joie et bonne humeur.

**« Entre alors frangin. »**

**« Salut, j'ai une invitée. » **Dit le frère joyeusement pénétrant dans l'appartement, accompagné de Sakura.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Yui, la sœur de Josho »**

**« Enchantée de vous connaitre madame. Je me nomme Sakura Haruno, ninja médecin deKonoha. »**

**« Cool ! Vous êtes ninja ? »**Se réjouit la petite rouquine.

**« Oui. » **Affirma Sakura lui adressant un tendre sourire.

**« Je suis venu pour te demander un petit service sœurette. » **Commença Josho. **« Mademoiselle Sakura va rester quelques jours au village autant que cela lui sera nécessaire, alors je… »**

**« …C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir. »**

**« Merci madame. »**

**« Oh, je vous en prie. » **

**« Super ! Vous allez m'apprendre **_**quelques**_** techniques ? » **S'émerveilla la fille.

Sakura gloussa hilare de sa demande alors que sa mère riait sans retenue.

Josho se contenta de sourire ayant l'air pressé.

**« Alors je compte sur toi Yui, pour la prendre à l'hôpital tout de suite. » **Désira le frère. **« Vous m'excusez mademoiselle mais je viens de me souvenir qu'Ozawa ne ferait pas son tour de garde ce soir. » **

**« Bien sûr. »**

**« À la prochaine. »**

Ainsi, il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. La dame demanda à Sakura de patienter quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse remplacer son pyjama par des vêtements plus décents. Et ce fut à la fille aux cheveux auburn de tenir compagnie à la rose, lui posant des questions enfantines et quelques peu intéressantes sur tout et rien. Elle présuma que ça ne lui ferai pas de mal d'apprendre à connaitre la fillette puisqu'elle résiderait ici pendant un certain moment.

Un peu plus tard, la maman revint et escorta le ninja jusqu'à un établissement aux murs blanc laiteux. Ils étaient souillés par quelques taches noires dont elle aurait certainement ignoré l'origine si elles n'émettaient pas des reflets grenat, comme celle d'une escarboucle, en recevant les faibles rayons du soleil.

**« Merci. Je saurai me débrouiller désormais. »**Envoya-t-elle à l'adresse de Yui.

**« Très bien. Vous pourrez retrouver le chemin pour ma maison ? »**

**« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

La femme repartit laissant Sakura seule devant la bâtisse.

**« Pff…et moi qui a trouvé la maison du chaman assez lugubre.C'est une blague, que ce soit vraiment le seul hôpital…Punaise ! Il doit y avoir un sacré boulot à faire. »**

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche. Elle n'y accorda pas de l'attention, se disant que la cause ne devait être autre que le vent.

Mais lorsqu'il se reproduit une nouvelle fois, elle se retourna brusquement sur la défensive et inspecta minutieusement les entours. Son regard s'arrêta à l'endroit où quelques buissons, au loin, remuaient curieusement. Elle s'approcha, subrepticement, de la source tout en gardant une posture prudente, motivée par la crainte d'une offensive assez vive.

**« Suis-moi sans mot dire, mh»**Imposa une silhouette entre la touffe serrée d'arbrisseaux.

**« Qui êtes-vous d'abord?»**Questionna-t-elle défiante.

**« J'ai bien été clair : en silence. Mieux vaut m'obéir, hm. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à avoir une réponse, et bien alors, disant que je suis une personne au besoin de tes **_**services **_**curatifs, mh.»**

**« Tu aurais pu me le demander sanspareil ton de morgue. »**Sourcilla la jeune femme.

**« Et tu aurais accepté de le faire sans cérémonies, mh?»**

**« Normalement, un étranger ne pourrait pas savoirque je suis medic-nin, non ? » **Fit-elle remarquer plissant le front.

**« Parce que tu crois que cet hôpital reçois tous les jours un ninja de Konoha, mh…» **Déclara-t-il d'une intonation sure et pleine d'orgueil.

La patience de Sakura décroissait progressivement. Elle n'avait, par conséquent, aucune envie de perpétuer cette conversation. L'individu, grand et vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche, avança vers son son attente,la fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce et demeura de à partir du moment où l'écart entre eux ne s'était réduit qu'à deux mètres, la kunoichi recula d'un pas.

**« T'as du cran, mh. »**Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Un courant d'air glacial souffla de leurcôté. Les mèches de cheveux roses de Sakura s'ébouriffèrent encore plus, bien qu'elle fût déjà bel et bien échevelée. Et le capuchon qui, jusque-là, cachait le visage de son vis-à-vis se rabattit.

Un homme blond et chevelu la fixait de ses grands yeux azur. Assurément, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle poursuivit sa scrutation sans trêve et cligna des pupilles quand elle se rendit compte de la situation.

Elle avait avisé son bandeau frontal, rayé au centre. Une caractéristique loin d'échapper à un ninja tel que lui fit perdre son sang-froid et une expression d'épouvante failli ramper sur son visage.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Tonna-t-elle.

**« T'es par trop ingénu, mh !Tu es une medic-nin, tu **_**dois **_**soigner quelqu'un, c'est logique, mh. » **S'agaça-t-ilcontinuant d'avancer.

Elle se retint de lui assener un coup de pied en plein faciès.

**« Et sinon quoi ? »**Le brava-t-elle, crispant les poings.

**« Ce n'est pas un choix. S'il y a lieu, je serais ravi de te faire une démonstration de mon art, mh. »**L'avertit-il.

**« Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de déjà-vu ? » **Se demanda-t-elle ignorant la dernière réplique du blond.

Il grogna de mécontentement.

Elle hésita, et le renégat parait frustré qu'elle ait sous-estimé sa menace.

**« Je préfèrede loin me battre. »**S'obstina Sakura d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas, laisser transparaitre son appréhension.

**« C'est peine perdu, mh. Cela fait un bon moment que j'ai fixé une araignée derrière tonsac et tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte, mh.» **Ria-t-il sadiquement avant de croiser les bras, attendant sa réaction.

Elle se figea, puis tenta de tourner la tête comme pour considérer l'objet, alors qu'elle ne niait pas qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le faire. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont, sans contredit, à la hauteur de leur réputation. Et elle détestait admettre une telle chose, sur de telles personnes, dans une telle situation. Le fait que cet homme ait parvenu à faire ça sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive, prouve qu'il fait partit de ses criminellesdotés de pouvoirs à nul autre pareil.

Il ramena deux doigts devant son visage et le médecin paniqua.

Les aiguilles empoisonnées lui aurait été d'une grande aide si l'atout secret employé par son ennemi ne se trouvait pas sur sa sacoche. Les kunai étaient la seul arme à sa portée mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir d'amples résultats en les utilisant.

De ce fait, ellese focalisa sur le rassemblement des pièces du puzzle qui lui a été exposées, le plus vite possible.

**« Les araignées, cette position et ce visage à l'allure androgyne…Naruto m'a tout raconté à propos de ça, depuis ma confrontation avec Sasori à l'aide de la grand-mère Chiyo et leur décès. » **Spécula Sakura quelque peu effrayée par la situation.** « …et celle de son partenaire Deidara ! Donc, ça ne peut pas être lui…»**Se rappela-t-elle soudainement.

**« J'ai pas toute la journée, mh. Sois tu m'accompagnes au doigt et à l'œil, sois… »**

**« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. » **Le coupa-t-elle.** « Tu as besoin de mon aide. Sache que ce village ne possède pas de médecins. »**

Aprèssa discussion avec Yui, elle avait tiré une conclusion : l'hôpital ne comporte que des infermières et trois médecins guère chevronné. Son argument était donc bien fondé. Nonobstant, Sakura n'était pas rassérénée par ce qu'elle venait de dire même si elle faisait mine de l'être.

Il pourrait l'occire après avoir fait profit de ses soins médicaux.

**« Ne m'interrompsplusjamais, mh !»**Fulmina-t-il irrité. **« Je ne te tuerai qu'après avoir fait sauter l'hosto, mh.» **

**« Faire sauter l'hôpital ! » **S'écria-t-elle.**« Tu…tu es Deidara, pas vrai ? » **Posa-t-elle la question plus stoïquement, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

**« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? »**

**« Tu es Deidara, l'équipier de Sasori ? » **Hasarda la kunoichi de nouveau.

Il sortit de ses pensées.**« Oui et alors, mh ? »**

**« T'as placé des bombes dans l'hôpitalaussi ?»**

**« Ce ne sont pas des bombes mais mes **_**chefs-d'œuvre**_**, mh. »**Corrigea-t-il ennuyé, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle se tut. Et il fit de même, apparemment amusé de la situation, à l'encontre de saprécédente attitude. Il s'était aperçu du changement brutal de l'expression sur le visage de son opposante. Quant à cette dernière, elle continua encore de serrer les poignes, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

**« Tu sais, j'en ai marre de tes sottes menaces. Se servir de telles techniques…tu n'es qu'un LACHE! »**Tempêta-t-elle dans un état d'extrême énervement.

**« Les minables de ton genre ne comprendront jamais rien à l'art, mh. »**Dit-t-il en retour.

**« Non mais pour qui il se prend ? » **Marmonna-t-elle sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.**« Mais quelle déveine ! Je suis une combattante expérimentée au corps-à-corps à l'inverse de lui qui peut se servir de ses **_**piètre**_**objets explosifs…Pour le moment, **_**l'expédient**_** serait peut-être de m'exécuter.» **S'inquiéta la jeune femme.**« J'accepte. »**

Ses mots franchirent difficilement l'ouverture de sa bouche et la tension était palpable. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle obtempèrera à un ordre venant d'un truand de l'organisation la plus effroyable. Mais cela n'était qu'un plan temporaire. Elle ne tenterait rien tant qu'il peut porter atteinte à l'établissement de soins.

Elle était certaine de ne pas trouver pire tourment que celui-ci. En cet état atmosphérique froid et venteux la kunoichi se trouvait dans l'obligation d'accompagner l'homme à l'abord répulsif. Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se détestait le plus pour ses talents médicaux, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimentée de telles conditions.

**« Bien. »**Dit le jeune homme, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres.

_Mot de L'auteur :_J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce début vous a plus bien qu'il ne contient pas de péripéties marquantes. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours estimé que le premier chapitre ne sert principalement qu'à faire une présentation globale de la situation de l'héro(ïne) ainsi que des évènements qui démontrent son état d'esprit au commencement de son aventure. Mais ça reste une opinion après tout.

J'attends vos impressions. Quelques reviews, succinctes soient-elles, pourraient me donner une idée sur la qualité de mon œuvre.

C'est vrai que c'est la toute première fiction que j'écris mais le fait d'en avoir déjà lu un nombre considérable me facilite la besogne. Je vous demande juste d'être indulgent. Toutes les critiques sont acceptés hormis celles qui seront déplacées et importunes. Après tout, c'est ce qui m'aidera à avoir un jour un beau brin de plume.

Merci.

Yorikumi.


	2. - Chapter 2 - Primordial

_**\- Chapitre II : Primordial –**_

Sakura se trouva dans un véritable cul-de-sac. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commis un péché. Mais Dieu doit certainement être en colère contre elle. Et elle pressentit la tournure infernale que sa vie prendra, sans conteste, si elle ne ferait pas quelque chose dans les heures prochaines.

Elle avait pour mission de prodiguer de l'aide aux villageois malades. Puisque cela s'avèrait irréalisable, elle jugeait _primordial_ de faire de son mieux pour préserver leurs vies.

**« Je finirai par trouver un moyen pour vaincre cet arrogant…»**

La kunoichi résignée, leva ses yeux émeraude pour rencontrer les céruléens du blond, d'un regard perçant et plein de rancune. Si avant elle abhorrait violemment l'akatsuki, elle est maintenant prête à leur ôter la vie coûte que coûte, commençant par celle de l'homme près d'elle qui ne manqua pas de lui offrir un autre sourire diabolique.

Et d'une étonnante célérité, il lui attacha les mains derrière le dos d'un fil de chakra.

Elle se soumit sachant que sa protestation ne la mènera nulle part.

**« Tu te laisses faire, mh… »**

**« Comme si j'avais autre chose à faire ! »** Cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

**« Arrête de gueuler, mh…Si quelqu'un nous repère, je n'hésiterai pas à tout mettre à feu et à sang, mh.» **Grommela-t-il exaspéré.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Le ferais-t-il réellement ?

Elle se tut. Il ne fallait certainement pas agir de la sorte avec ce genre de ninja dangereusement déséquilibré et apte à tout faire pour parvenir à leurs fins. Mais ça lui parait tellement ardu. Il était hors de doute que son fort caractère et l'insolence de Deidara les empêcheront de trouver un terrain d'entente.

**« Maintenant, tu me suis, mh. »**

Elle obéit sans renâcler, récriminant in petto contre le responsable de son hold-up.

**« Mais tu ne vas pas retirer ton truc de ma sacoche ? »**

**« Non, mh. »**

**« Espèce de… » **Recommença-t-elle indignée.

Il maugréa contre elle.

**« Bon, il faut que je me calme, je dois juste jouer la soumise jusqu'à ce que je trouverais le défaut de la cuirasse, c'est tout…C'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si seulement il arrête de me faire damner celui-là…» **Soliloqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatoire.** « …mh ? » **

**« Rien… » **Répondit-elle plus sereine._Visiblement_sereine.** « Eh, ou est-ce que tu m'amènes ? » **

**« Vers la personne que tu dois soigner, mh. »**

Elle supposa qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui poser la question sur _cette personne_ car elle allait la connaitre dans quelques instants.

Il remit sa capuche et se mit en route accompagné de la medic-nin.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt vierge, située aux frontières du village. La distance qui séparait les deux ninjas avait demeuré constante, jusqu'à l'instant où ils franchirent le seuil des bois.

Ils le traversaient, se servant de ses arbres grands et massifs aux frondaisons denses pour se déplacer. Deidara avait des soubresauts véloces et précis.

Et Sakura tentait de rester le plus près de lui bien qu'elle eut de pénibles difficultés à le faire.

Il était rapide. Même la promptitude des mouvements de la kunoichi ne lui permit que de le suivre des yeux. Il n'était pas sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais galopé les mains liées. D'un côté, ce n'était pas une promenade. Elle en été certaine. Mais pas un marathon non plus ! Et elle se demanda comment il la surveillait à un si long intervalle. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pourrait essayer de s'échapper, ayant une bombe collée au dos de sa sacoche. Mais une raison aussi futile ne devait pas faire partie des idées d'un criminel de son rang.

**« Si j'essayerai de détaler, il le remarquera d'après la localisation de la trace de chakra de ce maudit lien, et il ferait exploser l'ordure qu'est collée à moi ! Putain ! Quelle malédiction !» **S'exaspéra-t-elle plongée dans un état d'abattement.** « Non, mais tu veux me semer ou quoi ? » **Hurla-t-elle à adresse du déserteur.

**«Tu es vraiment…pathétique, mh. »**

Outrée, l'enlevée s'apprêta à rétorquer vivement à cette réplique mais le temps la devança. Quand elle mit son pied gauche dans le vide, manquant la branche d'arbre qui n'était loin d'elle que de deux centimètres, et que son poids joua à l'encontre de ses mouvements, son autre membre inferieur glissa et elle quitta l'arbre, tombant d'une hauteur considérable. Elle se mit à se tortiller afin de retrouver son équilibre pour pouvoir atterrir le moins douloureusement possible bien qu'elle sache que c'était vain. En temps normale, elle se serait servie de ses bras pour s'accrocher à la branche, s'ils n'avaient pas été liés.

Elle finit par s'écraser brutalement sur le sol, sous les yeux écarquillés de Deidara, à une distance moins longue que celle d'avant. Il fut réellement surpris, mais une joie souveraine se lisait sur son visage.

**« Eh bien, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu pareil preuve de stupidité, mh. Les évènements commencent à devenir plus intéressants, mh. »**

**« Enfer et damnation, je vais te buter ! » **Pesta le souffre-douleur contre le seul spectateur.

Sa colère était telle qu'elle distordait son visage.

**« Je vais ignorer cette soi-disant **_**intimidation**_** vu que le temps n'y convient pas, mh. Mais sache que t'as vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, mh. »**

**« De la chance ? Non mais… »**

Si elle avait chu sur son dos en pressant contre sa sacoche, nul doute qu'elle aurait été décédée le temps qu'il est, ou du moins gravement blessée. L'explosion aurait eu lieu sans qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Et Deidara aurait été contraint de quérir un autre medic-nin à sa place.

**« Une medic-nin moins soûlante, et surtout, moins bruyante, mh…»** Souhaita-t-il. **« Tu ne peux pas faire plus vite, mh. »**

Elle se leva nonchalamment, jurant perpétuellement et le fusillant de son regard qui ne fut plus qu'une lame prête à le trancher. Elle inspira bruyamment, dans le dessein d'apaiser sa fureur vaille que vaille.

**« Songe que ce n'est pas de mes habitudes de courir les mains attachées. » **Formula-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

**« Cela m'indiffère, mh. »**

Elle savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui n'était pas illogique, mais tout au contraire, conforme à la raison et au bon sens. Néanmoins, un tant soit peu de galanterie ne lui fera pas de mal. Faire amende honorable plutôt que de nier son erreur. De son côté, elle non plus ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Non seulement, il était un criminel de rang S, extrêmement recherché, inscrit dans tous les Bingo Book du monde, mais en plus, il détenait un dédain qui passe la mesure et ne peut être toléré par les personnes les plus patientes.

**«Comment veut-il que je l'aide, s'il se moque à ce point-là de mon sort ?! »**

**« Tu es une medic-nin, mh. » **Ajouta-t-il, la regardant du coin de son œil exposé.** « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourrais te soigner, mh. »**

Elle sursauta et eu le vague doute qu'il a lu dans ses pensées.

Le shinobi reprit sa route d'une vitesse bien moins importante que la précédente, ce qui eut le don d'ébahir la kunoichi. Elle décida de marcher d'un pied léger pour réduire suffisamment la distance entre eux. Et quand ce fut chose faite, elle soutint son rythme.

Il le remarqua et tourna la tête vers elle, son sourire éternel toujours présent.

Elle resta courte pendant ce bref moment.

Le déserteur s'attendait à de la reconnaissance. Il fallait s'en doutait : il voulait lui donner le rôle de la fille pitoyable, et elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mais l'agréable de ça est qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de courir aussi rondement qu'avant.

**« C'est mieux… »** Approuva-t-elle, impassible.

**« …mh. » **Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke dès qu'il se détourna d'elle et qu'il se concentra de nouveau sur le chemin.

Elle eut du vague à l'âme. Son affliction avait décru de beaucoup. Pourtant, son cœur semble saigner encore rien qu'en se rappelant de sa manière de parler. Il était toujours réservé, discret et ne s'exprimait que laconiquement, se contentant des _« hm »_ pour affirmation, la majorité du temps. Néanmoins, c'est diffèrent dans le cas du blond. Elle était presque certaine que prononcer des « mh » à la fin de ses phrases est un défaut d'élocution et non pas une habitude.

Elle soupira.

Sasuke ne lui aurait pas offert pareil sourire. C'était bien très rare de voir ses lèvres s'étirer pour faire cette grimace. Par ailleurs, Deidara ne lui avait pas _offert_ un sourire. Pendant ces minutes qu'elle a passé en sa présence, il a toujours gardé cette expression sur le visage, même s'il est irrité. Le seul changement qu'il subit n'est pas largement remarquable : ça devient plutôt diabolique par rapport à la coutume. Et c'était pour le moment, la seule remarque qu'elle avait fait à propos de ce sujet.

**« Mais ça n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. »**

Elle sortit de ses pensées inopinément. Son esprit tourmenté faisait des siennes. Elle commençait à considérer des vétilles si profondément qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'il lui fallait élaborer un plan, pour se tirer de cette situation.

Son enleveur ralentit ses pas. Elle l'imita.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une excavation. Le ninja devant elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée comme pour inspecter la terre sous leurs pieds, puis continua d'avancer, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une impasse.

Il se chargea d'annuler un seau, effectua quelques mudra avant de placer la main droite sur la paroi rocheuse. Aussitôt, un passage apparut devant le regard flegmatique de la kunoichi.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans l'espace délimitée de la grotte était lourde et pesante. L'humidité résidait abondamment dans les lieux, et le froid perpétuait sa tâche en transperçant chaque parcelle exposée du corps de Sakura.

Tellement sombre, tellement austère, tellement…

**« Regarde ou tu mets les pieds, mh. » **Conseilla-t-il.

**« Hein ? »**

Une sensation très désagréable parcourut son échine. Quelque chose de visqueux, moue, et sûrement répugnant, avait trempé l'une de ses bottes à talons, et elle jura exagérément.

**« Je t'avait averti, mh. »**

**« Oui, et en retard ! » **S'énerva-t-elle dégoutée.

**« Ce n'est que de la boue, mh. »**

**« Parce que tu aurais resté indiffèrent si ça t'était arrivé ! » **

**« Non… Mais ça ne m'était pas arrivé, mh. »**

Sa nature la forçait de répliquer mais sa conscience prit le dessus et elle préféra ne pas s'abaisser le niveau avec une telle personne.

Une lueur peu intense éclaira peu à peu son champ de vision. Deux chandelles se trouvaient sur une saillie du mur.

Quelqu'un était allongé au sol, couvert de la cape de l'akatsuki.

**« Tu peux commencer ton travail, mh. »**

**« Pas avant que tu enlèves cette horreur ! » **S'écria-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, pointant l'araignée du doigt.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Ça aurait pu être terrifiant si elle ne le trouvait pas ridicule. Il voulait lui faire peur ? Elle fronça les sourcils, plongeant son regard dans le sien et insistant toujours sur sa requête.

**« Ne traite plus jamais mon art de la sorte, mh ! »**

L'arthropode jusque-là immobile se fraya un chemin sur les fines jambes de la rose, ses huit pattes chatouillant ainsi sa peau et la faisant sursauter de surprise. Et lentement, elle parcourut le trajet alors que le climat entre les deux shinobi se détendit peu à peu.

Deidara croisa les bras, attendant une réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis qui parait quelque peu indifférente.

**« C'est lui ? »** Désigna-t-elle le corps devant eux.

Un second regard noir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux trois dans la grotte. Il devait prendre sa question en tant qu'absurdité.

Elle ne pensa pas pouvoir trouver un sort plus magnifique. Soigner un criminel de cette dangerosité était des plus ignominieux. Elle était sur le point de trahir son village. De trahir tous ceux aux yeux desquels elle comptait. Naruto, Tsunade et tous ses amis, ainsi que chaque ninja digne de ce nom du monde des ninjas. Une telle infamie lui lève le cœur.

**« Peut-être… »** Pensa-t-elle. **« Il n'y a pas plus sage décision. Je pourrais récupérer des informations sur ces deux-là, surtout si cet homme s'avère toujours inconnu et non inscrit aux Bingo book.» **

C'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, la conscience toujours torturée.

Elle détourna alors la tête d'un mouvement lévogyre, s'assit près de l'individu qui était, visiblement inconscient, et entreprit d'enlever la cape noire ornée de ces motifs hideux.

L'individu bougea d'une manière désordonné, ayant été perturbé dans son sommeil. Une angoisse fortement désagréable s'installa dans les entrailles de la medic-nin, et elle se raidit. Elle se méfia d'autant plus lorsqu'elle remarqua le masque sur son visage. Orange, d'une spirale s'arrêtant à son œil droit. Ça ne lui inspirait le moins du monde confiance.

**« Qu'attends-tu, mh ? » **Demanda un Deidara impatient.

**« Je…Eh, il est blessé ? » **Dit-elle niaisement.

**« Non… je suppose qu'il est atteint de cette même épidémie qui s'est propagée dans le village, mh. »**

**« Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort, bordel ! Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle s'est avérée être mortelle en quelques jours ! » **Maudit-elle le destin qui s'acharnait sur elle.

**« Il est malade, enfin, ayant des symptômes visibles depuis trois jours, mh. »** Répondit Deidara à son tourment intérieur.

**« Des symptômes visibles ? »**

**« Au début, je n'ai cru qu'à une simple affection digestif, mh. » **Expliqua-t-il d'un air rassis. **« Il me disait avoir des…des diarrhées, mh. Néanmoins, le jour suivant, il commençait à vomir affreusement, dès cela il est alité, mh. » **Conclut-il, en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

**« Jolie diagnostic... » **Commenta-t-elle amusée.

**« Je…Non Deidara, n'allez pas sans Tobi… » **S'exprima soudain une voix dolente.

Étonnés par le comportement du malade, ils se tournèrent tous deux.

Sakura se figea un moment, le regard vide, elle réfléchit sur ce qui l'a tourmentait jusque-là. Mais l'action qui survint chassa toute son appréhension, la remplaçant d'un ébahissement mêlé à de l'incompréhension. Toutefois, son faciès ne prit pas de temps pour se déformer, cette fois-ci, par une vague d'exacerbation.

L'individu, ou le dit _patient_ s'éveilla en sursaut et cria d'une intonation enfantine.

Il n'y avait que deux possibilité. La première est que toute cette comédie soit une partie de leur plan abject. La deuxième est que ses criminels avaient réellement des manières hors du commun et surtout excentriques, pour les personnes qu'ils étaient.

Le propriétaire de la réaction puérile respirait bruyamment au point de laisser croire qu'il venait de fait une course. Il était vraisemblablement souffrant. Mais elle ne se fit pas avoir pour autant.

**« Vous êtes revenu Deidara ? »**

Deidara ignora la remarque et continua de dévisager la kunoichi, lassé.

**« Mais…qui est cette fille ? »**

**« Une medic-nin, mh. Elle va te soigner **_**si**_** elle en serait **_**capable**_** bien-sûr, mh. »**

Sakura comprit qu'il la défiait de cette façon, et elle ne se sentie aucunement obligée à relever le défi. N'importe quel autre de son espèce aurait fait pareil. Et elle connaissait sa propre valeur. Il n'y avait, par conséquent, aucune raison pour qu'elle lui preuve quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, il valait mieux ne pas trop montrer ses talents. Elle s'estimait déjà heureuse que le blond ne s'était pas souvenu qu'elle soit celle qui a causé la mort de son équipier. Elle aurait eu beaucoup plus d'ennuis.

**« Je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire. » **Se contenta-t-elle de formuler, indiciblement stoïque.

Le félon aux cheveux dorés sourit. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

**« Mais Deidara vous ne voyez pas que ce n'était pas nécess… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phase car il toussa fort. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Si tout allait bien pourquoi ils la kidnapperaient d'ailleurs ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle était beaucoup plus concentrée sur le cas de son futur malade dont la bouche rejetait d'importantes quantités d'expectorations sanguinolentes.

**« Une tuberculose ! » **S'étonna-t-elle.

Deidara était quelque peu surpris.

À présent elle était sûre que l'affaire était délicate, sauf si c'était un genjutsu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de pareil, et qu'elle n'était pas capable de discerner. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle avait une certaine confiance en elle-même en ce qui concernait ce type de techniques.

Les toux s'arrêtèrent aussi subitement qu'elles avaient débutés.

**« Calme-toi Sakura…Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni de rage. »**

Elle n'avait jamais cru en cette parole. En outre, quand Kakashi la lui avait dite, c'était certainement par peur qu'elle ne détruise l'échoppe des ramenes en frappant Naruto ce temps-là, même si elle avait oublié la cause de sa réaction hargneuse…

Mais elle allait juste soigner ce nukenin, juste comme ça, juste parce qu'elle ne cessait de se rappeler du danger que son _coéquipier_ représente sur les gens actuellement souffrant à l'hôpital.

**« Bon… » **Commença-elle, ébauchant un rire nerveux.

Elle inspira autant qu'elle put l'oxygène qui tentait, désespérément, de rester présent dans l'atmosphère quasi étouffante de la grotte.

**« Enlève ta cape et ce masque stupide. »** Exigea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

**« Je…mais…non. Je ne…Tobi ne peut pas enlever son masque… » **Balbutia-t-il confus.

Le blond ne dit rien, elle jeta alors un coup d'œil subreptice vers sa direction. Il avait toujours ce sourire cabalistique collé sur les lèvres, ce qui avait le don de faire bouillir son sang.

**« Enlève-le, bordel ! Je ne peux pas t'examiner comme ça. »**

**« Non ! Deidara dites quelque chose, je vous en prie. Je ne peux pas le faire ! » **Dit-il dans un semblant d'imploration.

**« Tobi. Ça fait comme même trois jours que tu es dans cet état, mh. Pas que cela m'inquiète mais plutôt me dérange. Tu me ralentie beaucoup. Alors tu devrais faire de ton possible pour te remettre, mh.»**

**« Vas-y qu'on en finisse. » **Renchérit le docteur.

**« À une seule condition, Deidara. »**

**« Je te sauve la vie et tout ce que tu fais est de rendre la mienne misérable, mh ! »**

**« C'est quoi cette condition, alors ? » **Demanda Sakura faussement intéressée.

**« Je ne… »**

Il toussa une nouvelle fois puis reprit la parole.

**« Je ne veux pas que vous restiez là quand elle m'examine. »**

**« Et pourquoi cela, mh ? »**

**« Je ne me sens pas à l'aise déjà sous les yeux d'un médecin et en plus de vous… »**

Alors il jouait les timides…

Deidara ne voulait pas rater une telle occasion. Tobi quant à lui, ne bougeait plus, et ni Deidara ni Sakura ne pouvait voir la mimique de son visage à ce moment précis. C'était énormément frustrant pour eux. Ça donnait à la kunoichi froid dans le dos. Elle préférait de loin un déserteur comme Deidara que quelqu'un comme celui-là. Elle l'avait appris suite à son combat contre Sasori : ceux qui cachent leur face sont ceux dont on doit le plus se méfier.

**« Tu vas l'enlever et arrêter de proférer des stupidités ! mh »**

C'était l'une des choses qui le préoccupait le plus chez son partenaire ahuri, probablement. Il n'y avait, à son avis, que deux possibilité. Que Tobi soit extrêmement laid, ou bien qu'il détient un secret passablement important et dangereux. Même si parfois, l'idée que la raison du masque qu'il porte demeure son caractère enfantin lui traverse l'esprit furtivement. Parce que l'ordre de la nature aurait été autrement si cela fut le cas. Pein n'aurait pas accepté qu'il fasse partie de l'organisation.

**« De toute façon, j'allais te demander de me laisser seule avec **_**mon patient**_**. » **Osa la rose.

**« Je t'ai à l'œil, mh. » **Menaça-t-il.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais qu'il dise cette phrase prouve que l'état de son coéquipier ne lui permet même pas de se défendre. Quelques doutes trouvèrent logement dans la tête de la kunoichi. Cependant, elle se força de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

**« Bien. »**

Elle se demanda s'il ne connaît lui aussi pas les traits du visage du dit Tobi. Sans conteste, un ninja masqué ne devait révéler son identité à personne…Comme son sensei. Aucun individu n'a déjà aperçu la face de Kakashi, hormis ses parents peut-être.

Il se rendit aussitôt en dehors des lieux.

Tobi soupira. Un soupir de soulagement, ce que la medic-nin constata. Le sous-estimer serait la pire des décisions à prendre. Un amoncellement de problèmes l'attendrait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il soit tout de même amolli.

Il esquissa un geste malhabile, tirant sa cape difficilement et la jetant par la suite sur le sol humide. Sa corpulence contrastait fortement avec son ton puéril. Il était passablement musclé.

Elle le regarda faire et attendit avec un brin d'impatience et d'effroi la dernière étape : celle où elle découvrira la figure de son malade.

**« Vous paraissez toute aussi impatiente que Deidara, mademoiselle. Vous voulez voir mon visage ? »**

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Son ton avait provoqué un effet déstabilisant chez elle. Il était trop maladroit, trop infantile à son gout, et cela était parfaitement paradoxal avec la première règle qu'elle avait faite à l'encontre du ninja.

**« J'ai été enlevée de force, je ne veux voir ton visage que pour pouvoir t'examiner. Tu crois que c'est comme le cas de ton partenaire sans manières ! » **Proféra-t-elle sans retenue.

**« Oh, Tobi est désolé. »**

Elle se calma et réfléchit un peu. Tobi était bien moins provocateur que Deidara avec son dédain, pourtant, elle lui avait crié dessus plus fort qu'avec l'autre. Une heure passée avec le blond avait suffi pour qu'elle devienne plus atrabilaire que la coutume.

Elle nota une autre chose : Tobi n'a jamais retiré son masque devant Deidara.

**« Alors tu vas le retirer juste pour que je puisse t'examiner ? »**

**« Hein !? »** Fit-il confus.

**« Tu n'as jamais montré ton visage à quelqu'un, pas vrai ? »**

**« Si, si, Tobi l'a déjà fait…C'est juste que Tobi ne se sent vraiment pas à l'aise, vous comprenez. »**

Il l'enleva.

Elle l'observa pendant un très bref moment.

C'est un jeune homme, aux yeux vairons…

**« À voir votre tête, vous devez me trouvez bizarre…»**

**« Non, j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de personnes dont le cas est tel le tien. Avoir un œil marron et l'autre bleu n'est pas si rare.»**

Ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange, et son regard était presque hypnotique.

Mais elle était comme même déçue. Elle espérait qu'il soit quelqu'un de beau, mais il n'avait rien d'attirant. Après avoir vu Itachi, Deidara et Sasori, elle se disait que celui-là serais un éphèbe psychopathe de leur genre. Toutefois, son apparence restait mieux que celle de Kisame.

En dessous de sa cape en piteux état, il ne portait qu'un haut en fines mailles, et un pantalon semblable à celui de Sasori, jusque et y compris tous les membres de l'akatsuki qu'elle avait eu le malheur de rencontrer.

Elle lui ordonna de s'allonger, et lui fit subir l'examen médical.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut la dissémination et l'abondance de lésions diverses en taille. Son épiderme était extrêmement papuleux, et certaines lésions étaient accompagnées d'un œdème des tissus adjacents. Quelle que soit sa maladie, elle ne devait pas être aux premières étapes.

**« Mademoiselle… ? » **Demanda le patient faiblement.

**« Hm ? » **Répondit Sakura, concentrée sur son travail. **« Que veux-tu ? »**

**« Eh…J'ai tellement soif, pouvez-vous… »**

Elle sortit sa gourde, la lui donna et l'observa boire précipitamment.

Ça ne lui a paru guère curieux. Il était fébrile. Dangereusement fébrile. Elle avait l'avantage, et elle alla même à se dire que Deidara avait bien trop de certitude en concernant la force de son partenaire, pour l'avoir laissé avec elle dans cet état. Ou peut-être, est-ce parce qu'il est sûr de lui et de ses capacités ? Ca parait plus probable, pour une personne aussi hautaine et imbue de sa supériorité.

Mais la curiosité de Sakura la poussait à vouloir découvrir la nature de cette épidémie. Elle voulait l'étudier plus profondément. Nonobstant, après ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'était pas mieux avancée dans sa mission car elle n'avait jamais lu ni entendu parler d'une telle pathologie. Et donc, ce n'était pas de la tuberculose.

Elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus simple de le laisser mourir par l'effet de la maladie plutôt que d'essayer de le combattre, car selon l'hokage cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ainsi elle aura de l'avantage sur eux. Elle pourrait juste bénéficier de quelques prélèvements pour mieux étudier l'épidémie.

Elle sortit un flacon d'alcool, une seringue, une éprouvette et un élastique puis effectua un prélèvement de sang au malade qui se contentait de l'observer, après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement de douleur comme l'aurait fait un enfant de dix ans ou moins. Elle remit le tube à essai dans sa sacoche -après avoir ajouté un anticoagulant- et en sortit un autre vide, pour récupérer un échantillon du sang provenant des expectorations.

**« Il faut que je les analyse. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas déduire grande chose. » **Résuma-t-elle.

**« Si c'est un prétexte pour t'éloigner d'ici, je te garantis que cela ne te servirai à rien, mh. » **

**« J'ai bien été clair, toute à l'heure, je t'ai demandé de rester dehors. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

**« Tu m'as demandé de rester dehors, mh. » **Renchérit-il.** « Le temps que tu fasse ton travail, mh »**

Il sourit.

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais pas totalement vrai, non plus. Puisqu'il a su qu'elle avait terminé, il avait forcément suivi toutes les étapes de sa besogne.

Il lui lança un regard fat et vaniteux, et elle se sentit ridicule. Elle avait cru qu'il exécutera un de ses ordres afin qu'elle exécute les siens en retour…Un raisonnement très naïf.

**« Plutôt bête... » **Songea-t-elle.** « Ce n'est pas un prétexte, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de couardise d'ailleurs. Donc, si tu tiens à ce que ton coéquipier ne meurt pas, tu n'as qu'à accepter mes conditions. » **Exigea-t-elle.

_Mot de L'auteur :_ Alors ? Cette suite, vous a-t-elle plu ? Je l'espère. J'espère aussi qu'elle vous incitera à suivre ma fiction. Pour ceux qui se demandent, la maladie n'est pas de mon imagination. J'ai effectué des recherches avant d'entamer la fanfiction. J'aime bien étudier sur les épidémies d'autrefois. Celle-ci est quasiment inexistante de nos jours. En tout cas, je voulais juste mettre au clair ce point-là.

Au prochain chapitre…


	3. - Chapter 3 - Palliatif

_**\- Chapitre III : Palliatif –**_

**« Je vais bien écouter tes conditions mais sache que tu n'es pas dans une position de force comme tu le prétends, mh. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as dit, mh. »**

Elle afficha un air d'incompréhension.

**« Tu ne détiens toujours pas la solution pour le secourir, mh. Au pire des cas, je pourrai chercher un autre medic-nin et tu périras ici sans que personne ne le sache, mh. Ils ne trouveront même pas ta dépouille, mh. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu auras le privilège de gouter à mon art, mh !»**

La dernière phrase résonna en écho dans la grotte et Sakura se dit qu'il devait être un fou. Si les explosions étaient de l'art, il considèrerait certainement les toiles de maitre de Sai comme une hideur repoussante. Il n'a pas le point de vue d'un artiste mais plutôt celui d'un artiste tueur et criminel…C'est différent de Sai.

Elle aurait aimé que son camarade soit avec elle. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accepté qu'il l'accompagne déjà ? Et maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision.

Elle soupira encore.

**« …Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ton coéquipier se rétablisse, mais en contrepartie, tu me laisseras faire ma mission, c'est-à-dire, soigner les villageois…Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas saisi, l'épidémie reste inconnue pour moi. Donc, plus je consulte de cas différents plus je serais rapide à trouver le remède. »**

**« Ça m'arrange, mh. Mais j'ai moi aussi mes conditions, mh. » **Répondit-il calmement. **« Tu seras sous surveillance, bien sûr, mh.»**

**« Comment cela ?! » **S'épouvanta-t-elle.

«** Je vais tout simplement, rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisse guérir Tobi, mh. »**

**« Je ne peux pas accepter qu'un criminelle me colle à la peau à longueur de journée ! »**

Un autre raisonnement insensé de sa part. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser sans surveillance, c'est tout à fait inacceptable à tous égards pour lui.

Il hurla de mécontentement. **« Parce que tu crois que ça me plait moi, mh ! »**

**« Et puis, les gens te reconnaitront, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu… » **Ajouta-t-elle anxieuse.

**« Les habitants de ce village sont tout à fait pacifiques et n'ont aucun rapport avec le monde des ninjas, sauf en cas d'urgences, mh. » **Informa-t-il.

**« Et pourquoi es-tu si bien informé ? »**

**« Ça ne te regarde pas, mh. »**

Elle allait le tuer ici et tout de suite…Elle était en état de rage.

Et s'il détruit l'hôpital ? Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse contrôler ses bombes à cette distance.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

Un genjutsu… c'est ce qu'il lui fallait employer avec Deidara. Ça ira de mieux en mieux si ces doutes soient réels et qu'il ne pourrait infliger de mal à qui que soit. Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire œuvre et de maitre son plan en exécution. Temporaire, mais inévitablement opérant, étant donné qu'elle le maitrise parfaitement.

Alors qu'il alla inspecter la place ou se trouvait Tobi, elle usa de quelques mudra pour effectuer sa technique.

**« Tu as déjà remis ton masque Tobi, mh. »** Ironisa le blond.

**« Tu dois avoir vu son visage puisque tu me guettais depuis tout à l'heure. » **Dit-elle placidement.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Il ria.** « Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, mh. »**

Silence oppressant…

Un léger courant d'air pénétra la grotte et l'épaisse mèche qui cachait son œil gauche se releva nonchalamment. Sakura put alors observer son microscope.

Il la défia du regard. Il attendait le moment de l'explosion. Le moment où elle tentera de le tuer rompant ainsi leur trêve.

**« Je ne m'attendait pas à une telle médiocrité, de la part de la disciple de l'hokage, mh. »**

**« Tu m'as reconnu alors ? T'en avait mis du temps en tout cas. »**

**« Eh bien non, je le savais depuis le début et pour clarifier les choses, cela ne m'intéresse guère, mh. » **Grogna-t-il.** « Il faut dire que je suis tout de même étonné de la bassesse de ton niveau en genjutsu, ayant une réputation pareille, mh. »**

Elle l'avait sous-estimé.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, comment aurait-elle su qu'il s'est entrainé à parer les genjutsu des Uchiwa, eux-mêmes les maitres de cet art ninja.

**« Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots. » **Tonna-t-elle.

**« Ou peut être que c'est votre hokage qui n'est pas à sa réputation, mh. » **Brocarda-t-il, tout souriant.

Le coup de poing qui s'ensuivit n'était, pour Sakura, pas mal placé. Lui manquer de respect était suffisamment impoli et irritant mais se railler de son maitre lui était encore beaucoup plus crispant.

**« Va donc, imbécile ! »**

**« Tu vas le payer cher, sale morveuse, mh ! »**

Il mit sa main dans le sac sous son manteau et en sortit une quantité d'argile.

Elle courut vers sa direction et voulut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un autre geste, malgré cela, il lui assena un violent coup de pied qui la fit propulser au loin.

**« Arrêtez de perdre votre temps tous les deux. » **S'exprima une voix éraillée.

Elle se raidit. **« C'est de mal en pis. »**

Un corps sortit du sol et l'ébahissement de la fille s'évapora, cédant la place à un effroi presque évident sur son visage, quand il la fixa de ses yeux ambre.

**« Et toi, tu devrais travailler plus vite sinon… » **Grogna-t-il.

**« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me couper en plein œuvre Zetsu, mh. »**

**« Je suis certain que tu sais que cela ne t'es pas utile, il vaut mieux ne pas perdre du temps pour que vous capturiez le démon à queux.»**

Sakura faillait ne pas remarquer le changement de voix du nouveau visiteur. Elle voulait savoir ce que cet être si étrange pouvait être, d'abord. Un homme plante ayant deux côtés différents et parfaitement symétriques, l'un blanc et l'autre noir, se tenait devant elle.

**« Et tu es ? »**

**« Zetsu. » **Reprit-il de sa voix la plus sereine.

**« Pour quel honneur me rends-tu visite ? »**

**« Cela n'est guère de tes affaires. »**

Elle regarda Deidara et celui-ci comprit instantanément la question éloquente qu'elle lui lançait. Ils avaient apparemment tous cette manière arrogante de parler, mais Zetsu l'effrayait quelque peu.

**« Il a un dédoublement de personnalité, mh. »**

Évidemment c'était la seule explication possible. Au moins, c'est quelque chose de connu bien que ce soit des moins courants. Ce n'était pas comme son aspect singulier et extrêmement curieux.

**« À présent que vous avez examinez Tobi, je pense que vous ferez mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, mademoiselle. »**

Il était de loin, la personne à lui donner des ordres, ni la plus convenable pour lui procurer des conseils. Néanmoins, ce n'était peut-être pas le temps de débuter une dispute, surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui. Mieux vaut éviter de se faire des ennemis davantage.

Il n'était pas un allié non plus. Mais il lui faut changer son fusil d'épaule avec Zetsu. Ainsi, Deidara changera à son tour la manière dont il la traite tant qu'elle est à leur merci.

**« Je le sais. Alors, qui de vous deux va -soit disant- m'escorter ? »**

**« Deidara va t'accompagner.» **Répondit-il calmement.

**« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas plutôt toi ? D'après ta manière de parler, tu es **_**bien plus qualifié**_** pour le rôle du gentleman que lui, non ?» **Ironisa la fille nerveuse.

**« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de passer une minute de plus en ta présence, mh. » **S'écria le blond.** « Tu commences à me donner la migraine, mh ! »**

**« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, voyez-vous, mademoiselle…» **Reprit Zetsu toujours aussi stoïque. **« On **_**doit**_** coopérer afin de parvenir à nos buts. Vous, pour effectuer votre missions et nous, pour continuer la nôtre. »**

**« N'importe quoi…» **Murmura Deidara pour lui-même.

**« Parce que tu crois que c'est normal et tout à fait simple de travailler avec des criminels…Je serais désignée comme une félonne si quelqu'un l'apprends, je te signale ! »**

**« Je suis au courant, et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux afin d'éviter que cela ne vous arrive. » **

Ce qui n'est toujours pas clair pour la fille c'est la façon dont Deidara va s'insérer dans l'hôpital pour ne pas être perçu sous son vrai jour. Il se promenait nonchalamment avec un sweat-shirt moulant bleu nuit et un jean noir. Ses vêtements étaient, sans conteste, banals mais les regards indiscrets que lui lançaient les jeunes filles qu'ils croisèrent dans la rue, en disaient long. Elle devait reconnaitre que c'était un grand changement, par rapport au Deidara qu'elle a rencontré quelques heures avant. Celui avec la longue cape noire extra-large.

Elle se demanda d'ailleurs, d'où il les a dérobés. Les membres de l'akatsuki ne s'habillaient pas de la sorte, naturellement.

**« Tu devrais peut-être te déguiser, ou utiliser une technique de transmutation… »**

Suggéra-t-elle hésitante.

**« Ah, je vois. C'est pour cette raison que t'es aussi silencieuse. Ça te dérange qu'on me drague peut-être, mh ? » **Répondit-il narquoisement.

**« Non. »** Fit-elle d'un ton froid**. « Mais je suppose que tu portes ses vêtements pour moins attirer l'attention des gens, pas vrai ? »**

**« Et c'est beaucoup moins voyant que cette cape, mh. »**

**« Bon dieu ! »**

Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt séduisant avec cette allure. De plus, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait d'aussi beaux pectoraux.

**« T'es croyante ? » **Railla-t-il amusé.

**« Oui, ça te pose un problème ? »**

**« Sérieux ? T'es un vrai diable, pourtant, mh. »** Dit-il, en haussant son sourcil exposé.

**« Parce que t'es un mec au cœur pur, peut-être ? »**

Il eut un blanc étrange entre eux, ce qui la fit tourner la tête pour le scruter. Elle s'aperçut qu'une expression arrogante et un sourire moqueur avaient insidieusement pris forme, sur sa figure.

**« En tout cas, ce n'est pas la peine de couper les cheveux en quatre, mh. »**

Elle inspira puis expira profondément, marquant un bref temps de répit. Il ne facilitait guère les choses ce cher Deidara. Et elle s'entêtait plus qu'elle ne le devrait, peut-être.

**« Tant pis. »**

Qu'il se déguise ou non, cela lui importait peu en réalité, tant qu'il ne se laisse pas confondre. Mais si les ninjas de Suna arrivaient enfin ? Le dénouement de la situation serait tout à fait imprévisible.

**« Tu parais trop soucieuse. » **Fit-il d'un ton sérieux. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne pourrait me reconnaitre, mh. »**

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Mais le fait de l'ignorer ne faisait pas diminuer la tension de ses nerfs. Au contraire, elle avait une vive envie de répliquer, mais elle se retint, pour la simple raison qu'elle avait juste assez de devoir continuer à lui crier dessus.

Elle opta alors pour faire le trajet en silence. Mais une chose était sure, elle devait entamer des séances de méditation, de yoga ou d'un truc du genre, commençant par ce soir-même.

Mais à peine avait-elle essayé de l'oublier un moment, qu'il y eut un déclic dans son esprit tourmenté. Elle se rappela de quelque chose.

**« Oh punaise ! Et tes mains ? » **S'emporta-t-elle subitement.

**« Quoi mes mains, mh ? »**

Il s'arrêta un moment, son visage se contractant légèrement.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, mh ? »**

**« Soit tu les gardes dans tes poches jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, soit alors… »**

**« Quoi ? » **S'impatienta-t-il.

**« Soit tu enfiles des gants. »**

**« Et ou est-ce que je suis sensé les trouver, mh. »**

**« Je n'ai qu'une paire de gants stériles dans ma… »**

Il l'interrompit, las.** « Exclu ! Je ne vais pas me traîner comme ça, j'éveillerai plus les soupçons qu'avec mes mains nues, mh. »**

**« Alors je ne peux rien pour toi, fait un effort pour les garder bien cachées. » **Fit-elle sèchement.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. En pénétrant l'hôpital, ils ne virent nulle trace d'existence, les couloirs étaient déserts.

**« On dirait qu'on s'est trompé d'adresse, mh. » **Dit le blond ironique.

Ils ne trouvèrent personnes à l'accueil. Mais à peine Sakura avançait-elle vers la carte accrochée au mur, pour mieux l'observer, qu'une petite infermière brunette arriva du bout du couloir. Elle afficha une mine embarrassée, en découvrant que personne n'occupait le bureau et se précipita pour parler aux deux jeunes gens.

**« Je m'excuse. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »**

Elle était assez surprise de leur visite, apparemment.

Sakura sortit de sa poche son badge qu'elle met généralement à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle commençait vraiment à se lasser de se présenter à chaque personne dans cette ville.

**« Je suis Sakura Haruno, medic-nin de Konoha, venue sur la demande du chef de votre village. »**

Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent, et Sakura remarqua l'œil insistant de la jeune femme sur Deidara.

**« Et je suis son assistant Rin Yotsuya, mh. » **Ajouta Deidara sobrement.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et la couleur de son visage d'ordinaire pale avait curieusement passé au rouge, sans même qu'elle n'ait esquissé un geste. C'était l'expression révélatrice d'une colère obscure. Et Deidara s'en doutait.

**« Et merde ! » **Jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il est un pauvre vagabond mourant dont elle a eu l'immense pitié d'emmener afin de le torturer clandestinement, de l'utiliser comme cobaye, ou mieux peut-être…Elle plongea de tout son esprit dans ses spéculations, et se perdit dans ce monde délicieux de pensées, toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres mais l'infermière se racla la gorge et décida de reprendre la parole.

**« Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point ça me réjouit de vous rencontrer. Malgré mon travail dans ce village éloigné, j'ai dû entendre de vos légendes mademoiselle Sakura. »**

**« Le plaisir est pour moi. »**

Le criminel déglutit en émettant un bruit guttural, comme pour la rappeler de sa présence. La jeune fille continua alors en regardant Deidara.

**« Vous devez être vraiment doué Mr. Yotsuya, pour mériter votre place. Je veux dire… le travail à ses côtés. »**

**« Assurément, c'est un grand honneur pour moi, mh. »** Répondit le concerné entre ses dents.

Le sourire qui suivit cette déclaration, n'était guère singulier. Il s'attendait à cela : une expression de victoire sadique sur son visage encadré de mèches roses. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pensait pas avoir perdu. Il s'est juste appliqué à son rôle d'assistant avec un peu d'entrain factice, rien de plus. Et en tant qu'artiste, il trouve grossier de ne pas parachever ses œuvres, que ce soit une figurine d'argile ou une scène de théâtre. Il s'irrita à l'idée que Sakura ne songeait pas à rendre la scène plus réaliste, l'ayant ignoré jusqu'à ce moment.

Il sembla qu'elle avait reçu le message sous-jacent, quand bien même il était évident qu'elle l'avait décrypté depuis le début. Elle refusait, uniquement, de suivre les consignes qui y étaient inscrites.

**« Oh, lui c'est un grand modeste, ne le croyez surtout pas. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir avec moi. Il est très doué. » **Fit Sakura élogieusement.

Deidara était ébahie, sans voix. Il voulait vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, que la personne qui le scrutait de ses yeux émeraude était réellement Sakura. Même son sourire n'était plus le même. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Elle jouait son rôle un peu trop à la perfection, et ce dès la première scène.

**« Non, il doit y avoir un piège caché quelque part. » **Se rappela-t-il.

**« Particulièrement pour les chirurgies entériques. » **Renchérit-elle avec légèreté.** « Si vous le voyiez au cours de sa dernière entérostomie. »**

Pas ça…

Il ne s'attendait pas à un coup aussi fort. Il avait drôlement mésestimait le sadisme dont elle est capable de pousser l'étendue à des limites inexorables. Le renégat pensa qu'elle manquait beaucoup de mansuétude pour une medic-nin qui passe naturellement ses journées à sauver des vies. Il espéra juste que l'infermière ne parla de ses talents à personne.

**« Je serais ravie de vous accompagner lors de vos chirurgies monsieur Yotsuya. » **Répondit l'infermière avec un sourire aguicheur.

**« Ce serai merveilleux, mh. » **Fit-il d'un enthousiasme feint.

**« Merci. »**

**« Et appelez-moi Rin, Rin seulement…mh. » **Lui permit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**« Avec joie mons… Oh, je veux dire Rin. »** Dit-elle en léchant les lèvres de manière provocante. **« J'adore votre accent vous savez… »**

Sakura était bouche bée. Le déserteur était largement plus courtois et séducteur avec les autres. Il s'exprimait même plus subtilement. Elle avait l'impression de regarder un de ces vieux films où le personnage principal est un _grand_ intellectuel- soi-disant docteur- un _véritable_ _gentleman_ au sourire Colgate, doté d'une loquacité remarquable, et qui a la cote auprès des filles de son entourage –particulièrement les infermières…

Trop cliché…

**« Et j'avais toujours trouvé que ce n'étaient que des pétasses… »** Murmura-t-elle faiblement alors que les deux autres continuait leur discussion. **« Il n'a rien trouvé d'autre que ce rôle-là ? »**

Deux autres infermières s'étaient jointes à eux. Elles riaient à pleine gorge tandis que Deidara leur racontait un souvenir que Sakura jugea créé de toutes pièces.

Il devait avoir senti le regard de Sakura sur lui car il se tourna discrètement pour la considérer, avec un mépris désinvolte.

**« Rin, ne penses-tu pas qu'on devrait déjà se mettre au boulot ? On a du pain sur la planche, tu sais. »**

**« Oh, mais bien sûr. » **Il regarda de nouveau les infermières.** « A plus tard mesdemoiselles, mh. »**

Elles avaient elles aussi des taches à effectuer apparemment, pourtant, elles n'avaient pas songé une seconde à mettre fin au papotage. Elles s'entretenaient déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure avec Deidara, et avaient même eu l'audace de faire fi de Sakura en l'ignorant. Cette dernière s'extrait du fauteuil en face du bureau d'accueil et fusilla Deidara du regard. Il avançait vers elle avec une nonchalance évidente.

**« Tu veux toujours que je me déguises, mh ? » **Envoya-t-il, persifleur.

**« T'emballe pas, ce n'étaient que trois petites infermières, elle parait même nouvelles dans leur travail, d'après ce que j'ai entendu lors de votre verbiage. Et donc, tu pouvais leur raconter n'importe quoi. Elles allaient tout gober. »**

**« Non, je parie qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir la visite d'un médecin aussi séduisant et disert dans les parages, mh.» **Se vanta-t-il d'un air présomptueux.

**« Il ne manquait que ça. »** Lança Sakura lasse.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Un psychopathe narcissique collé à mes basques. » **

Il ria sincèrement.

**« Non, plutôt un **_**séduisant**_** dément phraseur collé à mes basques. » **Se reprit-elle en appuyant sur le mot séduisant.

**« Ce n'est même pas vrai, mh. »**

**« Oh que si. » **Tonna-t-elle à outrance.

**« Et ça recommence, elle ne peut vraiment pas s'apaiser, celle-là. » **Se dit-il intérieurement.** « Si tu le dis, mh. » **Finit-il par dire stoïque.** « Mais cesse de crier tu veux ? On est dans un hôpital, et il y a des malades. »**

**« AH ! Parce que ça a de l'importance à tes yeux. »**

**« Je t'ai dit de te taire. » **Chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **« Calmes-toi maintenant ou tu vas finir par nous attirer de sérieux ennuis. » **Fit-il en posant doucement son index sur les lèvres purpurines de Sakura.

Elle tressaillit à ce contact et s'arrêta de parler momentanément en affichant une mine blasé. De sa main elle retira celle du blond d'un mouvement brusque mais fluide.

**« Ne t'entêtes pas si tu veux vraiment sauver ce village au plus vite, mh. »**

Elle maugréa un bref moment avant de lui emboiter le pas, lui-même guidé par l'infermière à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux d'ébène. Elle était allée apporter quelques dossiers qu'elle portait, à présent, négligemment entre ses bras. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait rien entendu.

**« Voici le Docteur Shira. »**

Elle les réunit avec un jeune homme au regard pétillant. Ils se présentèrent à leur tour, et échangèrent quelques amabilités avec le médecin. Il avait une vivacité et une intelligence assez évidentes. Et ça transparaissait aisément dans ses paroles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres individus vinrent s'ajouter à leur petit groupe. Une trentenaire grande et mince et un vieillard à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs.

**« Donc si je comprends bien, vous trois, madame et messieurs, vous êtes les seuls médecins dans tout l'établissement hospitalier. » **S'étonna Sakura.

**« En effet mademoiselle Sakura, la majorité des employés ici sont des infirmiers ainsi que quelques auxiliaires médicaux. Et voyez-vous, ça rends notre besogne difficile, en conséquence, notre rendement est médiocre. » **Avoua le dénommé Shira.** « Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre talent nous sera précieux. »**

**« Et je ferais de mon mieux afin de vous aider pour lutter contre l'épidémie. » **Promis Sakura sobrement.

**« Vous êtes la disciple de madame Tsunade, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda soudain le vieil homme.

**« Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous la connaissiez personnellement ? »**

**« Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est le cas…Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à la troisième grande guerre ninja. Et vous devez savoir mieux que moi que votre hokage actuel a toujours été le genre de personne à se distinguer. »**

**« Je le sais, et j'en suis fière. » **Répondit-elle placidement.

**« C'est grâce à elle si je suis aujourd'hui parmi vous. »**

**« C'est… »**

À peine Sakura avait-elle ouvert la bouche, qu'une petite blonde boulotte se précipita vers le vieux professeur. Elle remuait les lèvres promptement en parlant, et ses mots étaient presque inintelligibles. Pourtant, le vieux sembla bien saisir la situation. Il lança un bref : **« Excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant. »** Puis il fit signe au jeune docteur de le suivre et ils disparurent en pénétrant une pièce au loin.

**« Ne doit-on pas les suivre ? »** Demanda Sakura à la femme qui restait plantée devant eux.

Avant de recevoir la réponse à sa question, elle fusilla Deidara du regard avant d'annoncer : **« Viens, nous devons peut-être voir s'il est possible de leur fournir une quelconque aide. »**

Il n'esquissa aucun geste douteux, ce qui la soulageait singulièrement. Elle n'avait pas le moindrement envie de réitérer leur précédente querelle devant cette femme, et en un tel moment. D'ailleurs, Deidara sembla partager son opinion.

Elle crut bon de ne pas solliciter les instructions d'un infirmier, et franchit le seuil de la porte au bout du couloir, accompagnée du renégat. Cependant, elle réalisa sa faute en découvrant deux rangées de porte, occupant de longs couloirs imposants devant eux. Elle réfléchit un moment, mais s'arrêta net en entendant un sens assourdie.

**« C'est par-là, mh. »** Fit Deidara, en la voyant prendre du temps.

Il s'engagea sereinement plus loin et elle le rattrapa d'un pas ferme. Le son semblait provenir de la toute dernière salle au corridor empruntée par les deux ninjas. Et le bruit à l'étrange écho s'élevait dans les airs, devenant plus distinct à chaque mètre parcouru.

**« Besoin d'aide docteur ?» **Voulut-elle savoir.

**« Entrez. » **Répondit une voix rocailleuse.

L'intérieur sentait l'alcool et l'odeur de divers autres antiseptiques, ce qui était très logique dans la chambre d'un atteint de cette épidémie. La source du bruit en question était une vielle femme accompagnée d'un jeune rouquin, tous deux maigrelets au visage exsangue.

Ils versaient des larmes abondantes, en sanglotant.

**« C'était trop tard. » **Déclara le professeur d'un ton sobre. **« Je suis vraiment désolé madame. »** Dit-il en se tournant vers les deux personnes larmoyantes devant lui.

**« Toutes nos condoléances. » **Firent Sakura et Deidara en chœur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à l'ensemble de la chambre.

Mais la famille du feu homme ne sembla pas avoir cure de leur présence. C'était compréhensible et Sakura éprouvait de la compassion pour eux. Elle a toujours eu du mal à assister à ces instants mélancoliques, malgré ses éminentes performances de medic-nin.

**« Puis-je examiner la dépouille ? »** Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Son attention se porta sur Deidara qui observait une jeune fille livide sur un deuxième lit. Ils comprirent d'après le regard sinistre de la vielle qu'il s'agit d'une proche.

**« Je vous prie de la laisser faire, elle est de première force en médecine, mh. » **Insista l'assistant.

L'apprentie de l'hokage écarquilla les yeux surprise. Il fallait dire que de tels compliments aussi concis soient-ils n'étaient pas légion dans le dictionnaire du blond. Il afficha en tapinois, un sourire amusé.

**« Aidez ma fille, je vous en conjure ! »** Supplia la femme.

**« Je vous promets de faire tous ce dont je serais capable afin de la sauver, mais sachez d'abord qu'elle est le tout premier malade que j'examine ici. »**

Autrement dit, il restait encore un long chemin à faire avant de trouver le remède.

Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas inclure le corps du trépassé dans le total de ses patients. Et elle était aussi, loin de commettre la bêtise de citer le dénommé Tobi devant eux, c'était tout à fait hors de question. Quand bien même elle ne le dirait pas sans ambages, ils pourraient s'interroger sur les véritables conditions de sa première visite médicale dans les parages, alors qu'elle vient de parvenir au village. La kunoichi se devait donc, d'effectuer son travail précautionneusement.

Elle finit par s'approcher du corps toujours inerte sur le lit, et entreprit de faire un bref examen visuel, d'abord. L'homme était dans un état nettement plus avancé que celui de Tobi. Ce qui offrait une merveilleuse opportunité pour étudier l'état finale de l'épidémie et la propagation de ses divers symptômes.

La peau du trépassé n'était plus que des détritus cutanés, mélangés à des liquides visqueux, à l'odeur tellement exécrable que même celle des désinfectants n'était pas assez forte pour la couvrir.

La medic-nin grimaça puis recula pour chercher le jeune thérapeute du regard, mais celui-ci n'était plus dans la pièce.

**« Je m'excuse pour le retard. Tenez ça. » **Dit-il en lui tendant un masque antiseptique.

Il en portait un aussi.

Elle sourit, reconnaissante et enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux qu'elle avait apporté dans sa sacoche.

**« Docteur Tatsu. » **Fit-il avant de commencer la besogne.

Le grand vieux comprit sa requête et se chargea de faire sortir les deux personnes en pleurs.

**« Je ne serais pas long. » **Prévint-il laconiquement, avant de fermer la porte.

**« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » **Ajouta l'autre médecin, la femme au l'allure frêle, avant de partir à son tour.

**« Merci Komi, ça ne vas pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure normalement, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Sakura ? »**

**« En effet. » **Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

**« Au fait, monsieur… ? »**

Il avait déjà oublié son nom, et le monsieur dont il parlait avait l'esprit ailleurs.

**« Deida... »** Fit le déserteur blasé. **« Eh, je veux dire… »** S'empressa-t-il de se corriger.

**« Rin ! » **S'exclama Sakura, nerveusement, avec un faux sourire.

**« Ah, oui. Excusez-moi mais je n'ai certainement pas une mémoire d'éléphant. » **Plaisanta le médecin.

**« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mh. »** Marmonna Deidara irrité.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Rien, rien, mh. »**

Les deux querelleurs se surprirent à se fusiller simultanément du regard.

**« Donc, vous vouliez ? »** Interrogea le blond, incertain.

**« Un petit coup de main, si ça vous dirait. »**

Deidara leva un sourcil, et suivit Shira avec la même expression méfiante sur le visage, vers l'autre côté de la chambre.

La kunoichi leur tourna le dos, et espéra que l'activité à laquelle elle allait s'adonner suffirait pour lui faire oublier la présence du criminel. Minutieusement, elle procéda aux autres étapes de l'observation médicale. Elle considérait chaque détail avec le plus vif intérêt et la plus grande dextérité, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shira.

Il était revenu depuis un bon moment, et avait pris l'initiative de consigner des notes, qui pourraient être utiles pour dresser le bilan, après la réalisation de quelques analyses complémentaires.

**« Vous êtes tellement adroite de vos mains, mademoiselle… »** Complimenta-t-il poliment.

**« Euh…merci. » **Répondit Sakura, absorbée par sa tâche.

Elle releva finalement la tête, vingt minutes plus tard.

**« Tout compte fait, examiner un être vivant, c'est beaucoup plus simple.» **Soupira-t-elle.

**« C'est votre première fois ? » **Demanda-t-il surpris.

**« Non, sixième ou septième fois peut-être. Mais je ne l'apprécie pas tellement, vous voyez. Et vous ?»**

**« Une seule fois. Faute de pouvoir trouver un légiste, je fus contraint de faire une expertise médico-légale. Mais ce n'était pas une autopsie au sens propre du terme. »**

**« Je vois. »**

**« J'ai terminé de mon côté, mh. » **Annonça Deidara d'un ton satisfait.

Elle l'aperçut devant le lit de la fille, et fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait la poisse à plein nez. Elle pesta contre elle-même pour avoir décidé de l'ignorer souverainement.

**« Merde, je me demande ce qu'on a bien pu avoir confié comme tâche à ce dément ingénieux ! Il ne s'y connait certainement pas en médecine.»**

Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles gris clair de Shira, et elle put voir de la curiosité mêlé à un brin de défiance. Elle réalisa, en conséquence, que son appréhension transparaissait dans son attitude.

**« Allons donc voir le professeur Tatsu. » **Lança-t-elle, plus sereine.

**« Bonne idée. »**

Deidara les suivit d'un pas léger, et la porte se referma avec un bruit sinistre, derrière eux.

En parcourant les couloirs, Sakura bouillonnait intérieurement à l'inverse de Deidara qui se jouait de la tension qui étranglait sa _supérieure_.

**« Shira ? » **Hasarda-t-elle.

**« Oui ? Il y a un problème ? »**

Elle se ressaisit, et prit un air plus détendue.** « Je me demandais si vous pourriez me montrer ou se trouvent les toilettes. »**

**« Mais bien sûr. Vous voyez cette porte à votre gauche ? »**

Du doigt, il lui désigna l'une des portes grises qui se dressaient dans le couloir. Il y était inscrit : **«** Personnel uniquement **»**.

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse.

**« Vous trouverez un long couloir, les toilettes y sont tout au bout. »**

**« Merci. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. **« Ou est-ce que je vous retrouverai ? »**

**« Dans le laboratoire. Le Dr. Tatsu nous attend là-bas. C'est la toute dernière salle au sous-sol. »**

**« Entendu. »**

Elle fut un brin surprise.Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un sous-sol à cet hôpital… Un labo au _sous-sol_ ?

Elle chassa son scepticisme à ce propos, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Deidara, en espérant qu'il comprenne sa requête, puis elle se rendit vers une destination autre que celle qui lui a été proposée.

Dès que Shira s'était détourné d'elle, Deidara s'était arrêté et l'observait disparaitre plus loin, pour enfin suivre la medic-nin. Elle l'attendait, une ombre assombrissant son visage au teint laiteux.

Il leva un sourcil.** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois, mh ? »**

**« C'est ce que je veux savoir. Qu'as-tu fais à cette fille alitée ? »**

**« Rien, de spéciale. Je lui ai juste nettoyé quelques lésions, mh. » **Répondit-il, calme.

**« Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai vu l'expression suspicieuse de Shira, pourtant. »**

**« Et tu aurais voulu que je refuse un travail aussi facile ? Ça aurait paru plus douteux, mh. » **Se défendit-il.

Elle tenta de se rappeler d'une quelconque maladresse de leur part, qui aurait pu éveiller la curiosité du médecin. Néanmoins, ce fut vain.

**« Vrai… » **Reconnut-t-elle, sans conviction.

**« Pour une fois, tu l'avoue. Ce n'est pas trop désagréable, tu sais. »**

**« Attends un peu… » **Fit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Il n'aurait pas vu tes… »**

Il la coupa avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.** « Non, j'ai tenu à enfiler les gants qu'il m'avait donnés dès qu'il a tourné le dos, mh. »**

**« Mais alors… »**

**« À mon avis, il n'y a rien du tout, mh. »**

Il avait probablement raison. Mais sa situation actuelle l'obligeait quelque peu à réagir aussi excessivement.

**« Tu ne serais pas paranoïaque ? J'ai lu que le délire de persécution pouvait entrainer de tels comportements… » **Dit le blond, feignant d'être sérieux.

**« Tu lis, toi ? Non mais sans blague ! Et puis figure-toi que je fais ça par prudence. Ce n'est pas toi qui se traine avec un truand hautement recherché. »**

Il sourit.** « Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mh. »**

**« Mr. Deidara ? »**

Ils sursautèrent tous deux. Ils avaient facilement reconnu la voix virile, de la personne qui leur a servi de sujet. Et s'il les verrait ici, dans ce couloir désert, alors qu'il aurait déjà constaté quelque chose de singulier chez eux, il commencerait à sérieusement les surveiller.

D'après les notes qu'il avait rédigées, elle a réalisé qu'il détient un esprit merveilleusement délié. Il était loin de ne pas remarquer un geste mal exécuté. Il pourrait même être capable d'interpréter chacune de leurs expressions lors d'une conversation. Et si Deidara avait bel et bien fait une erreur quelconque, il voudrait le prendre en faute, la prochaine fois.

Assez logique…

Après tout, c'était un hôpital, et ils étaient supposés être des médecins compétents, pas des novices qui causeraient la perte d'un patient par un manque de précision…

Deidara fut donc le plus rapide à réagir et contraint Sakura à s'immobiliser, dos contre le mur et la couvrit totalement de son corps.

**« Qu'est-ce que… ? »** S'horrifia-t-elle.

**« Vous vous êtes égaré peut-être, Deidara ? »**

L'artiste approcha son visage un peu plus de celui de Sakura et le cacha partiellement avec ses cheveux, pour simuler un baiser. Cependant, ses lèvres ne faisaient qu'effleurer les siennes.

Il y avait un certain avantage d'avoir la chevelure abondante. Et Sakura venait de le réaliser, tout en se forçant de ne pas riposter.

**« Oh…Je ne savais pas que… »**

Ils restèrent figés dans la même position, pendant que les pas du médecin s'éloignaient, progressivement.

C'était l'une des plus longues secondes de la vie de Sakura.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Deidara, et entendait même ses légers battements de cœurs. Il lui tenait le visage d'une main tandis que l'autre s'était faufilé entre ses cheveux roses, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Son corps était légèrement coincé par le sien, mais c'était suffisant pour la gêner. Enfin, ça aurait pu l'être si elle ne souciait pas encore plus, de la présence inopinée du docteur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il leur explique comment avait-il su que Deidara se trouvait là.

Le félon, de son côté parait des moins tendu. Comment arrivait-il à se contrôler dans une telle situation ? Était-ce parce qu'il était sûr que son plan improvisé fonctionnerait aisément ?

**« Je vais voir si je trouverais une carte de l'hôpital pour vous. »** Ajouta Shira.

_Mot de L'auteur : _Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Deidara et Sakura se méprisent beaucoup. Mais son choix d'assistant ne facilite, sans contredit, pas les choses. Lui qui ne sait même pas nettoyer une plaie, va devoir participer à des entérostomies. Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas sur le « to do list » de Sakura, pour le moment…


End file.
